


Show Me Where You Are Broken So I Can Fix You

by WaitingToBeBroken



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex, Zabuza changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingToBeBroken/pseuds/WaitingToBeBroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what is terrible? That you can't force someone to love you. You can tie them up and lock them, beat them every day and rape them every night but you can't make them love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Where You Are Broken So I Can Fix You

_It all started with lust._

That was what Zabuza felt when he first saw him. A homeless boy with no family and no friends... with no one to look for him. He was covered in dirt and snowflakes, but even they weren't able to conceal how beautiful the kid was. His snow-white skin was peeping out from his torn clothes. His hair was long and dark, clotted but not able to hide how soft it would be once cleaned. The boy looked up and glanced at Zabuza and he gasped. Literally. Because the boy's eyes... they were indescribable. Dark as pits, so deep, as if holding the secret of the universe. So deep that the older man could feel himself drown in them.

_You thought it would be funny to play with him._

Zabuza took him home. Actually one of the houses he owned. To call the place you live home there should be that specific vibe in it... and that thing was missing there. The boy didn't struggle, he acted like nothing mattered to him anymore. That made Zabuza a little bit sad. He didn't like when his toys didn't react, it was half of the fun to hear them scream. Well, at least it would be a little more interesting and challenging to break him. He ignored the other reason for his sadness.

Every night he visited the boy. He fucked him fast and hard and dirty. Until the younger one passed out or Zabuza had no more semen to fill him with. The boy didn't scream... nor did he moan for that matter, he never got hard, he was like a rag doll. But he could feel him slowly breaking, his control seeping out of him slowly but surely. And Zabuza knew that once he made the boy submit him both with his body and soul, when he made him scream in moments of passion, then he would have finally won.

_But when he finally started responding to your touches something went wrong, didn't it? The first time you heard him moan your name you knew..._

It was just a sighed word at first. Soft like a feathered touch but strong enough to make Zabuza shiver. Then the sigh turned to a quiet moan and just a few weeks later it was completely replaced by groans and low whisperers. The boy that always tensed up every time the older men touched him now ground against him like a cat in heat, every part of him as close as it could be to the other.

_that your punishment had just begun._

Zabuza knew he should be disgusted, he always was when one of his toys got too attached to him. He knew that he shouldn't like how the younger one whispered his name, the name Zabuza had given him actually, in husky voice. He knew that he had to hate the way the other's skin heated up when he was aroused or the fact that every time he came he would throw his head back, mouth hanging half open, letting only some breathless words Zabuza couldn't understand, and eyes shut close. But he didn't. Maybe he liked the boy a little bit more than the others.

And that like changed in no time, mutated in something Zabuza had never felt. It became so strong that he could feel it burn under his skin. So strong that it made his hands itch in desperate need to hold the young boy, to caress him and to show him what... love is. It caused dreams- completely innocent and regular, that he tried to banish from his mind. But neither the alcohol nor the hard fucking made him forget. Then he gave up, he accepted it. He was in love. And somehow that made it hurt even more because he knew. He realized that those moans, those heated words and gestures weren't real, they weren't reflection to what the boy was feeling, he had caused them. He had been cruel and the boy's body had found only one way to deal- to enjoy it.

_There was only one thing you could do. You wanted to do so much- take him on a date, hold his hand in public, share your food with him. Simple things that you have never done but which warmed your heart just thinking about. Your desire to do was so strong, almost as much as your love but deep down you knew that... you had no right._

It was tonight Zabuza though as he was undressing them both. The boy was unbelievably quiet, only moaning from time to time, as if he knew that this would be their last time together. But that was impossible, to be aware of that he had to read minds. But then again he had changed the colder-than-ice man so why not have superpowers.

The older man couldn't help but notice that the raven had changed- he wasn't so skinny anymore, nor so pale. His skin was flushed and he was finally starting to develop curves on the right places. He was more and more looking like a perfect angel, the thing that Zabuza had subconsciously compared him to after their first meeting.

He leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss. It was the first time he did that, the first time he allowed himself the luxury of embracing those lush lips with his own. And it was amazing... perfect and mind-blowing. The boy didn't respond right away to that but once the shock had passed he was kissing back with such passion that Zabuza could easily believe that his love was mutual. His hands were caressing pure white skin, causing soft moans to fall from full lips. The boy was moving his hands up and down his body, touching his head, his shoulders and his chest as if trying to memorize every detail of the other man's physique. And soon after he grew impatient. At first he tried to hint what he wanted by groping Zabuza's member but when it was clear that the older man either didn't get it or just wanted to play with him he started begging. Pleading his lover to take him hard and fast and to fuck him till he started fearing he might die from a heart attack.

But Zabuza just shook his head. He sat up and lifted the boy, so he could straddle his lap. The younger one moaned quietly and ground against the other man but Zabuza stilled him and whispered before the boy could even whine.

"Ride me"

It was said in low husky voice, that Zabuza thought had been too quiet but that had rung in the room, clear as a bell. The boy smiled at the command... no, the plead, and obligated as fast as he could. He didn't need to prepare himself, he was loose enough to take the older man and tight enough to make him moan- the first sound of pleasure he had left with one of his toys. But then again the boy wasn't just a toy, was he?

_Then you did the only thing that you thought would be right. And as you rode in your car you realized that you had kept the boy for too long. It had been 5 months since the first time you saw him, standing in that corner, white snowflakes dancing around his head, giving him some kind of a magical appearance. It was why you gave him his name- Haku, when he told you that he doesn't remember his own. It had been snowing on that day, not that you'd cared back then. Before you met him you hadn't paid attention to your surroundings. Everything had been black and white for you. But now you couldn't get enough of it. There, that sakura blossom looked as soft as the boy's skin and the other one, just beside it, was the same color that painted your angel's cheeks when you kissed his neck._

The next day Zabuza drove the boy to the place he had found him. He knew it was cruel for him to just dump Haku like he was just a used and broken toy but it was the only thing he could think of. Besides the boy was safer on the street than with a man like him. He stopped the car on that alley, got out of it and then headed to the other side to open the door for the boy. When he glanced at him he, for once, couldn't read his expression. It was just... blank. The boy was staring at the spot Zabuza had found him on and didn't even blink. Then he glanced back at the older man and his eyes welled with tears and his lips started quivering. Within a second he was in Zabuza's hands, crying and shaking. The older man wrapped his hands around his torso hesitantly and after a while carefully laid his head on top of the boy's one. And despite the situation he could feel his heart flutter from the familiar heat that radiated from the younger's body. After a few minutes when the sobs got quieter and the shivers- not so violent, the boy turned his teary eyes toward him.

"Don't leave me. I will do anything, I'll try harder to please you, I swear. I won't d-disappoint you, just give me a second chance... Please!"

And just like that Zabuza could feel himself nod, which was weird considering the fact that he didn't even know what was said to him only that the boy didn't want to leave him and he was too weak and broken to say no.

_And then he said the one thing that was able to break you heart. Yes, that one, the one that claimed you didn't have for years. And for a first time you truly saw him clearly- not like your current toy but like someone to whom everyone had been cruel and that only wanted a little affection in that cold world._

"Thank you, no one has been so kind to me before."


End file.
